Google Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 Jul 2017
11:07:41 CBOT NexusBot: NexusBot v1.9 is online! 11:09:36 JOIN HearthRaven has joined the chat. 11:09:48 CHAT HearthRaven: !info 11:10:08 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 11:51:07 CBOT NexusBot: NexusBot v1.9 is online! 11:51:28 JOIN A Google User has joined the chat. 11:51:45 CHAT A Google User: !on 11:51:45 CBOT NexusBot: Booting up! 11:52:05 CHAT A Google User: !logs 11:52:05 CBOT NexusBot: All logs] - Today] 11:52:47 CHAT A Google User: !hi 11:52:48 CBOT NexusBot: Hello there A Google User! 11:53:29 CHAT A Google User: !Kick Hih 11:53:38 CHAT A Google User: !kick 11:55:10 JOIN HearthRaven has joined the chat. 11:55:16 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 11:55:16 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 11:55:17 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 11:55:34 CHAT HearthRaven: Any trouble so far, Google? 11:55:36 JOIN Utesio has joined the chat. 11:55:37 CHAT Utesio: Hello. 11:55:43 CHAT HearthRaven: o/ Hi 11:55:47 CHAT Utesio: Hi o/ 11:56:03 CHAT Utesio: I wanted to know if I may be promoted to content mod, because i will be active. 11:56:14 CHAT A Google User: Who are you? 11:56:25 CHAT HearthRaven: Me? Hearth, obviously 11:56:26 CHAT Utesio: I'm Utesio a new user here 11:56:35 CHAT HearthRaven: I've seen his edits 11:56:41 CHAT HearthRaven: Pretty good 11:57:11 CHAT Utesio: Thanks Hearth 11:57:27 CHAT HearthRaven: But he might need a higher edit count before he can be promoted 11:57:34 CHAT HearthRaven: I'm assuming somebody's gender 11:57:40 CHAT HearthRaven: What's wrong with me? 11:57:44 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 11:57:44 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 11:57:45 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 15 messages logged. 11:57:54 JOIN KockaAdmiralac has joined the chat. 11:57:57 CHAT Utesio: Yes I'm male 11:58:04 CHAT Utesio: What is NexusBot? 11:58:08 CHAT HearthRaven: My bot 11:58:13 CHAT Utesio: Okay 11:58:16 CHAT HearthRaven: It's a work in progress 11:58:23 CHAT A Google User: Hey Kocka 11:58:28 CHAT Utesio: Hey 11:58:33 CHAT HearthRaven: Hi Kocka 11:58:52 CHAT Utesio: The Google Mystery i think this page is spam 11:58:59 CHAT HearthRaven: Let me check it out 11:59:02 CHAT Utesio: Okay 11:59:11 CHAT HearthRaven: Yep, that's spam 11:59:27 CHAT A Google User: Thanks Kocka :) 11:59:39 CHAT HearthRaven: Google, I can't remove that without admin rights. 11:59:49 CHAT HearthRaven: Can you remove it? 11:59:56 CHAT Utesio: You can add yourself the rights if you are bcrat 12:00:10 CHAT HearthRaven: I don't know how... 12:00:13 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:00:13 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 12:00:14 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 12:00:29 CHAT HearthRaven: Yeah, Nexus needs some work. 12:00:30 CHAT Utesio: I don't know I'm not expert :c 12:00:46 CHAT HearthRaven: It's still saying nobody left. Kocka just did 12:00:49 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:00:49 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 12:00:50 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 12:01:00 CHAT HearthRaven: But like I said 12:01:06 CHAT HearthRaven: Work in progress 12:01:35 CHAT Utesio: Yes and also it should not show up in the wiki activities 12:01:43 CHAT HearthRaven: I'm working on that 12:02:09 CHAT HearthRaven: I have to get it flagged in order for it to not fill up WikiActivity 12:02:13 CHAT Utesio: Oh okay 12:02:35 CHAT HearthRaven: Before I can do that I need to make sure it actually works properly and does what I need it to 12:02:53 CHAT Utesio: Sure 12:02:56 CHAT Utesio: I'm adding images to the wiki 12:03:18 CHAT Utesio: I've done Play Store and Google Talk 12:03:20 CHAT HearthRaven: I'm going to bring a test account on so that I can see if the bot will actually kick/ban users 12:03:20 CHAT A Google User: Actually. Sorry but im 100% sure that NexusBot is harmful for Google wiki. 12:03:30 CHAT HearthRaven: Google, I'm working on it 12:03:41 CHAT Utesio: Google can I talk you in private? 12:03:47 CHAT HearthRaven: That JS you linked, I'm going to add it 12:03:51 CHAT A Google User: Sure 12:03:54 CHAT HearthRaven: And replace the names 12:03:54 CHAT Utesio: Ok 12:04:15 CHAT HearthRaven: !test 12:04:15 CBOT NexusBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:04:27 CHAT HearthRaven: !info 12:04:27 CBOT NexusBot: NexusBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. Operator: unspecified. 12:04:42 CHAT HearthRaven: Yeah, it needs work 12:04:52 CHAT HearthRaven: Google, I'll add that JS, okay? 12:05:08 CHAT HearthRaven: I'll be right back. 12:05:14 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: Fine, Jerk. 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: I'll just disable it 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: Just like I did with the first one 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: "According to me that I think we dont need a chatbot" 12:17:58 CHAT A Google User: Jerk me? 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: I'm only trying to help 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: this is what I get 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: I'm gonna bring Nexus on so it'll kick me 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: Then I'll take it off and disable it 12:17:58 CHAT HearthRaven: And everybody'll be happy 12:17:59 CBOT NexusBot: NexusBot v1.9 is online! 12:18:07 CHAT HearthRaven: !kick HearthRaven 12:18:23 CHAT HearthRaven: ugh 12:18:32 CHAT HearthRaven: !hi 12:18:32 CBOT NexusBot: Hello there HearthRaven! 12:18:42 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:18:43 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 12:18:44 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 12:19:43 CHAT HearthRaven: !test 12:19:43 CBOT NexusBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:20:14 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:20:40 CHAT HearthRaven: !hi 12:20:40 CBOT NexusBot: Hello there HearthRaven! 12:20:40 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:20:40 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 12:20:40 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 12:20:40 CHAT HearthRaven: !test 12:20:40 CBOT NexusBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:20:40 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 12:20:40 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 12:20:40 CBOT NexusBot: NexusBot v1.9 is online! 12:20:44 JOIN A Google User has joined the chat. 12:20:55 CHAT HearthRaven: I just kicked my own bot 12:21:05 CHAT A Google User: !emotes 12:21:05 CBOT NexusBot: You can view the emoticons here. 12:21:08 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:21:09 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 12:21:10 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 12:22:16 CHAT HearthRaven: !kick HearthRaven 12:22:21 CHAT HearthRaven: oh come on 12:22:32 CHAT HearthRaven: I can kick it but it won't kick anyone 12:22:36 CHAT HearthRaven: UGH 12:22:46 CHAT HearthRaven: !ON 12:22:52 CHAT HearthRaven: !on 12:22:52 CBOT NexusBot: Already up and running! 12:23:24 CHAT A Google User: !rps 12:23:24 CBOT NexusBot: Try again and choose "rock" "paper" or "scissors". 12:23:45 CHAT Utesio: !rps paper 12:23:50 CHAT Utesio: it not works 12:24:21 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 12:25:09 CHAT HearthRaven: !ON 12:25:09 CHAT HearthRaven: !on 12:25:09 CBOT NexusBot: Already up and running! 12:25:09 CHAT A Google User: !rps 12:25:09 CBOT NexusBot: Try again and choose "rock" "paper" or "scissors". 12:25:09 CHAT Utesio: !rps paper 12:25:09 CHAT Utesio: it not works 12:25:09 CBOT NexusBot: Logging... 12:25:09 CBOT NexusBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 12:25:09 CBOT NexusBot: NexusBot v1.9 is online! 12:25:38 CHAT HearthRaven: NexusBot, you have screwy JS 12:26:53 CHAT HearthRaven: !speak 12:26:53 CBOT NexusBot: I've spoken. Happy now? 12:27:00 CHAT HearthRaven: !speak 12:27:01 CBOT NexusBot: I've spoken. Happy now? 12:27:08 CHAT HearthRaven: Ok that is funny 12:27:18 CHAT HearthRaven: Nexus, get off 12:28:31 CHAT HearthRaven: And go take your JS off 12:28:46 CHAT HearthRaven: It's screwy 12:28:48 CHAT HearthRaven: !log 2016 04 23